


3AM

by Snorp_Lord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, But it's happy crying so, Crying, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, They're just very gay and in love, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: AU where Henrik has his own clinic, and Jackie works with him while still doing hero work, patched up after each time he gets hurt by a very worried friend. One inconspicuous late night makes months of repressed feelings come to light. Neither of them particularly mind the outcome.
Relationships: Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the same friend as the Damien fic, and I think this one is even softer :D

“Jackie, don’t tell me you’re going out now?” Henrik’s concerned gaze managed to tear off his paperwork, landing on the young hero that had barely managed to stumble his way to the clinic’s ornate door. “You need to ice your ankle more, and I should clean out your cuts, plus we still need to see how your stitches from last week are doing! Get back in the bed now!”

“Hen, come on! I can’t keep missing patrols just because you tell me! That was two last week! And one today!”

A short pause passed them by. “Jackie, the last patrol you missed was three days ago.” At the guilty look he got from Jackie, Henrik frowned, reluctantly asking the question that had entered his mind. “You haven’t slept much since then, have you?”

“...You’ve gotta let me go out. I can’t sleep. I just- I can’t think of other stuff. Can’t clear my head. Can’t relax. Not long enough to sleep, anyway.” He slumped into the banister of the stairs behind him. While it was nice that Jackie was so much more honest at the clinic, it...well, it hurt to see him so tired. A man so young shouldn’t look like that. Henrik was a doctor; he’d accepted that he would see lines on his face and bags under his eyes. But Jackie? 

Jackie was…

Jackie was the sun. Jackie was warm and bright and sweet, bouncing around the clinic to cheer up all of the patients that were otherwise so dull, so tired. It really did feel like he radiated warmth, especially when he hugged Henrik from behind with no warning while he worked. 

“Head upstairs. I’ll look after you. Please.” He saw the way Jackie’s head snapped up in protest, but he held off on talking to let Henrik finish. “And after that, you decide what to do. You can go if you want. Or you can stay. Just compromise with me on this? If you don't take care of yourself, I will just have to do it for you, won’t I?”

As Jackie’s footsteps retreated upstairs, Henrik raked his fingers through his own hair, groaning softly into his other hand. Why did he have to fall in love with that idiot? Of all the people in the world?

“Don’t take too long!” A mop of bright green hair could still be seen as Jackie poked his head down to check on the doctor. “Oh, trust me, I won’t,” Henrik murmured to himself. “Just- I have some things to do down here!” 

...Fuck.

About half an hour had passed before Henrik trusted himself enough to do any actual medical work. Thankfully, for a complete chatterbox, Jackie knew when to just be quiet and let the other think for a moment. Like after every time an MRI came back, only to show that they were too late to treat whatever was happening. Despite his three years of work in the clinic alone, it always crushed Henrik, and Jackie was always there to hold him. Was that when he had started falling in love with the hero?

Or was it the first time a green-haired intruder had stumbled in just before sunrise, his bright red jumpsuit and bright blue mask both darkened with what seemed to be blood? When he’d faked a deep, gravelly voice only to be recognized almost instantly once he opened his mouth and let Henrik hear that thick Irish accent that was painfully recognisable in the middle of Brooklyn? Even living with their very American friend Chase hadn’t changed that accent. If anything, it had only gotten stronger. 

“What’s with the smile?” Jackie quirked an eyebrow and smirked at him, still swinging his legs from his perch on the examination table in their chosen room. Some time ago it was agreed that Henrik shouldn’t patch up an illegal vigilante in his own room, up in the attic, so the exam room at the end of the downstairs hall seemed the best idea. Especially since it was close to the fire exit. So far, a quick exit hadn’t been necessary, but Jackie was unusually cautious about it. 

“Trying to figure out when I fell in love with you.”

Oh shit. Oh shit shit shit shit shit shit shitshitshitshitshit-

“Try the first time you ever looked at me, doofus.” As he saw Henrik’s trembling lip, Jackie backtracked on the humor, opening up his arms with a soft chuckle. “Come here, you silly goose. Come hug me. Look, I know I’m kinda stupid, but I’m not that stupid! You give me these looks like I’m some kinda superstar every time I walk in the room! You get this big blush that’s super cute!” The doctor squeaked out a half-hearted protest, nuzzling into Jackie’s shoulder. Part of him wanted to cry, part of him wanted to scream, but every single part of him wanted to stay in Jackie’s embrace. 

"I can't believe you knew. All these months, you knew. And I thought I was the subtle one..."

Jackie chuckled, but then a flicker of something strange crossed his face that made him blush. “...Hey. I know this might seem kinda sudden, but...uh, there’s been something I’ve really, really wanted to do with you for a while. You don’t have to say yes, but…”

“I think I can guess what it is. Your room is directly under mine. You aren’t quiet, either.” Henrik glanced up from Jackie’s shoulder with a small smirk, only to squeak in surprise as he was lifted and set down on the examination table. “...I should remember not to taunt the one with super strength, shouldn’t I?”

Jackie smiled adoringly down at him. In a single second, all the lingering doubts in his mind vanished. Under that gaze, Henrik felt wanted, felt adored and admired. Or maybe that was the feeling Jackie had always given him. Had he really ever felt as good as when he was being held? 

Well, maybe once Jackie leaned up, still straddling him, and started to pull his shirt up, exposing defined abs, littered with faint scars that Henrik could catalogue by date or cause from memory if he cared to. He’d treated every single one since Jackie moved into Brooklyn, around the time he’d really dedicated himself to fighting crime. And by God it was hard to restrain himself even then. Seeing Jackie’s bare chest had been the most challenging moment of his comparably short life. “You next, doc.”

“And if I don’t take it off?” Henrik smiled, even giggled softly at the confused look on Jackie’s face. “I will, I will, don’t worry. How could I resist, with you making that face?"

"You're lucky I love you, you big dork." Any witty comeback was silenced with a kiss, and Henrik couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed. Being kissed by Jackie was just too good to pass up on anyway. A moment passed where Henrik began to wonder: where did he learn to kiss like that? Maybe he practiced in the mirror. That mental image made him giggle a bit into the kiss, but that didn't mean he stopped. In fact, the only time he broke away was to allow Jackie to pull up his pale blue sweater. "You're even cuter with your clothes off. Not that your big lab coat isn't adorable."

The doctor just blushed and swatted at him until Jackie dropped the topic, moving on to tugging at his belt. "Just saying, you're cuter with less clothes. It's science." 

“And it works for you too, so get your clothes off right now.” With a cheeky wink, Jackie knelt up and started easing down his ripped jeans like a damn stripper. Henrik really couldn’t find it in himself to be mad. Just seeing more and more of his skin was a treat that the doctor wasn’t about to take for granted. 

“Ever done this before? It tends to hurt a lot more your first time.” 

“Jackie, we both went to college. Of course I’ve done this before.” And oh, what Jackie would have given to have been at his school. His attempts to get Henrik to come to parties had been largely unsuccessful, but would a younger version be more carefree? Jackie snickered a bit at the thought of a carefree Henrik wearing punk clothes. Hadn’t Chase mentioned that the two of them had dyed their hair green together for October? Back then the doctor had apparently been imitating his older brother, nicknamed ‘Anti’, and had been as punk as a medical student could ever be. 

But more importantly, Henrik knew what he was doing. And thankfully, had thought to grab some lotion from the trolley next to them, fishing it out from between other benign little grooming supplies. He insisted that the doctors in his clinic kept themselves looking professional to reassure patients. Thank goodness for that.

“Still gonna take it slow, okay? I really don’t wanna hurt you, especially if you haven’t done this since college.” Keeping things light, he added: “You’re what, fifty? Can’t hurt your hip.”

“Do you really think you could hurt me?” When Jackie peeked between his now slick fingers at Henrik, the other was smiling in that adoring way that just...God, it just melted his heart, and he had to start quickly before his feelings took over and he ended up cradling Henrik in his arms. They hadn’t spoken about what this meant, where it was going, but he didn’t want to overthink it and ruin things. He just wanted to take what had been laid out so perfectly in front of him. 

“I never wanna hurt you.” One finger gently slipped into Henrik, completely unmoving even as he fidgeted about while trying to adjust. “You’re amazing. You’re so, so amazing, I promise.” And once he was twice as sure as he usually would be that the beautiful man under him wasn’t in pain, he pushed in another one. “I just wanna watch you like this forever.” He shifted his wrist, then Henrik gasped, the breathy noise shooting straight through Jackie and being echoed in his own strangled exhale. “You’re so beautiful, Henrik. Look at you. You’re perfect.”

Henrik let out a drawn-out groan, arching off the examination table. “Jackie, Jackie, please! Just do it already!” And really, who was he to say no? Jackie made sure to use plenty of the lotion, being extra careful. Caution was all but demanded of him. If he hurt Henrik and destroyed his chance…

No, no thinking like that. Hell, the doctor hadn’t even laid back down fully, head still tipped back with his eyes shut. Like a goddamn work of art. “I’m gonna get started, okay?” A part of him wondered if Henrik even heard him. Once he pulled his hand away, there was only a brief second’s pause, where hazy blue eyes met Jackie’s gaze, and the little nod he was given explained a lot.

“I love you so much.”

The confession had Henrik’s eyes very abruptly clear, but any replies died in his throat as Jackie rocked into him, finally giving him what they had both been hoping for since the day Jackie’s hastily scrawled job application had made its way onto his desk, since the day Henrik had revealed his rudimentary understanding of Gaelic and then had to quietly comfort his friend as the small reminder made him extremely homesick, since the time Jackie had ambushed him on break and asked to be taught German, struggling through for the sake of being able to talk to him in the language he loved, since-

Fuck, since forever. He must have fallen for Jackie the moment he saw him smile. It hurt his heart to think how long they had both danced around it, fearing the end of their perfect little arrangement if anyone spoke up. But not anymore. Henrik was going to spend every fucking day he had left knowing exactly how lucky he was. 

“You’re...you’re crying…” The soft voice above him came in time with a sudden stop, hips no longer rocking. “Oh no, you’re crying…” Why was he smiling too, though? “Is something wrong?”

“I love you too, Jackie.” And by God, did it feel good to finally say it. He became distantly aware that Jackie was most likely crying too, given the warm drops on his face, and he blindly reached out to take one of Jackie’s hands from his hip, twinning their fingers. “I love you, Jackie.”

They both had to take a moment to reconnect, fumbling their way into something that resembled a hug. Somehow touching their foreheads together felt every bit as close as the way Jackie thrust into him. It was just..so loving that it made Henrik’s tears start anew. How had he ever lived without this?

Neither of them ended up lasting very long, sharing slow, intimate kisses as Jackie’s hips rolled forward in time with the light whispers and chuckles they shared. Just quiet declarations of love that made them both more breathless than the slow, warm pleasure running along their skin like summer lightning. When Jackie came, it crashed over him in a wave of sudden, unexpected need, Henrik being swept up soon after. 

When he finally became more aware of his surroundings, he noticed they were still on the examination table. His and Jackie’s clothes were piled up in the corner. Seemed neither of them wanted to get up. Honestly, with the warm, sleepy feeling that had permeated every bone in his body, he couldn’t complain. Nice warm snuggles. While naked on the examination table. Where they might be found. As the worry entered his mind, Henrik turned slightly to talk to him.

...And of course, Jackie was snoring. 

“You’re lucky you’re so cute, Jackie. What am I going to do with you?” The answer to which seemed to be...cuddle him. Henrik couldn’t really find it in himself to care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by the lovely ema670 to continue this fic with another chapter of these two!

Henrik decided the proper thing to do after such a mind-blowing night was to take Jackie to dinner. It might be difficult to wrangle the hero into taking another night off after already being convinced to stay in for recovery, but he was relatively confident in his abilities. If Jackie was really adamant about going, then perhaps the offer of another night like their last would be enough to lure him in. 

Honestly the knowledge that he could make that offer had Henrik internally squealing. Never in a million years would he expect that his pining would actually end up somewhere. He'd expected to keep watching from a distance, then Jackie would find someone, and he'd just have to move on. That would have been admittedly less terrifying than the idea of messing up with Jackie after finally getting close, losing the person he had admired for so long. But when Henrik turned his head to look at the man cuddled up to him and still snoring softly, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Jackie shifted slightly, and when he ended up on his back, Henrik blushed at the sight of him completely naked, barely covered up by the thin paper-like sheet that he’d found for them to cover up with. “Um, Jackie? You’re...uh…”

“I know, babe. Trust me, I know. You like what you see?”  _ Hell yes.  _ There was no real point in denying it, after all. Jackie was like a marble statue of a man, sculpted carefully and with painstaking effort, through workouts and runs and through his nightly patrols. He could see those efforts sometimes, when he’d been fortunate enough to walk in on the hero doing stretches. Back then he’d just awkwardly backed away and shut the door. After tonight he might ask to stay and watch. “You know...We got a couple hours until the clinic opens. And we’re here alone together…”

“And just what would you be proposing here, Mr. Kelley? Are you trying to initiate inappropriate behaviour right here in  _ my _ clinic? So bold.” Not that he minded one little bit. Henrik swung his leg over Jackie and grinned. “It’s a good thing I quite like confidence, then, I suppose. You’re cuter when you try and pretend that you don’t like me taking over.”

“Yeah? Well maybe I think you’re cute when you’re under me.” So Jackie flipped them over, taking the doctor into a deeper kiss, running his own hands blindly over the skin until he found Henrik’s hands and could lace their fingers together. Perfect. They fit together like puzzle pieces, and then Jackie’s heart squeezed and twisted with affection all over again. “I love you, Henrik Edward von Schneeplestien. With all my heart and for the rest of my days. Promise.”

“How did you know my middle name?”

“You always put E on your signature. Saw the full thing on your fancy certificate up on the office wall.”

“I need to learn to keep you out of my office,” Henrik mumbled to himself. “You’re too observant for your own good.”

“Makes me good at what I do.” Smug little- Henrik growled and flipped them again, pressing his whole body into Jackie as they kissed again, hungrily, teeth catching and tongues fighting each other. If the hero really wanted to, he could force his victory. But he was holding back. They both knew that, that Jackie at least somewhat wanted to give him a chance, maybe even that the fighting was just for show, and really he didn’t care whether he was on top or on the bottom or anything like that, he just wanted to hold his love a little closer and feel them pressing together and sharing warmth. Like he wanted them to be the only two people in the world.

“So good,” he replied, between breathless kisses and fond laughs. “So good with  _ everything. _ So good for me. Even before...this, whatever this is. You’re always there. I don’t know if I can live without you anymore and I don’t want to try. You’re this...fire, you know? So warm and bright and even if I can’t quite control you...I...I don’t want to anymore. I don’t need to control you. I just need to have you here.” Henrik pressed the hero against him again, finally being rewarded by a long, low groan that turned into a needy whine somewhere a few seconds in. Maybe it was hours. Time didn’t exist anymore, not to them, it was only who was in their arms and how much closer they could be as they tried desperately to bring their hips together, to kiss more feverishly.

“Wish I was half as good at this sappy stuff as you. I just...I know you’re special to me, alright? I know you’re amazing and there’s nobody that’s really like you, anywhere.” Jackie laughed softly, the sound slightly coarse. Stab wound. He remembered stumbling into Henrik’s clinic for that one too. And the verbal dressing down he got once they were both sure he wasn’t going to die. That one was early in his career. Back then, it had seemed strange for the doctor to weep so openly for a man he (at least back then) didn’t know. Once they’d spent more time together, it didn’t feel strange at all, not once he understood just how bloody  _ sweet _ Henrik could be. “And you know what? Even if there were a million people like you, and someone said I could have all of them? I still wouldn’t want it. Because I’d just tell him, I’d say-” He had to cut himself off with a moan, adjusting Henrik slightly before they both lost their balance and finding even more of the doctor pressed into him as a response. “I wouldn’t want any of them because-  _ fuck, Hen- _ Because they wouldn’t be you-!”

And fuck, even the most stony-hearted person in the world might have melted hearing that confession. It certainly did enough for Henrik. With a sudden gasp into his hero’s mouth, he was cumming again, still trying to rock into Jackie, even reaching down to stroke him. Not that Jackie really needed it. Just that face was enough to set him off. He had to shut his eyes and press his forehead to Henrik’s just for something to feel, something to ground him while his head spun.

“...I’d say the same. I-If someone offered...I’d say the same. Every time they asked,” Henrik managed to mumble, right before falling on top of Jackie.

“I know, babe. I know.”


End file.
